Of Handcuffs and Bondage
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Kyouran Kazoku Nikki. 52 flavours. Chika is very much in love with this man. That being said, "GINICHI-SAN! TAKE OFF THAT DRESS! START ACTING LIKE A MAN!"
1. 49, inside of my mind

**Title:** inside of my mind  
**Series: **Kyouran Kazoku Nikki  
**Theme no.:** 49. Solipsism in winter  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Ginka(Ginichi)/Chika(Senko)  
**Rating:** K

He stumbled upon her ten yards away from the west side of the Himemiya mansion. She stood stock-still, gazing skyward, the snow reaching her black-stocking knees. Crunching closer, he could see her rose eyes glazed in daydream, her lashes laced with gentle flakes.

"Senko-chan."

Unwrapping the pale yellow scarf around his neck, he wound it around her own. Her high black collar could smother in heat, but it was no defense against cold. A puff of moist air rose from beneath the folds as she blinked and turned her eyes to him. No longer glazed, but just as empty. Just as vulnerable.

"I'm a Solitude Doll."

He glanced down and took hold of her bare hands. Frozen fingers filled the palm of his mittens. Tiny hands, half covered in intricate lace, which threads up bruised arms and shoulders. Covering, but not protecting. Hiding, not sheltering.

"Yes."

Lackluster carnation-pink, staring up up into his. Empty. Sudden sadness. Empty once more.

"I'm a Solitude Doll."

She didn't shiver, and it nearly unnerved him. Numb eyes. Numb body. The fragile creature was all but completely broken.

"Yes."

"I'm a Solitude Doll, but Ginichi-san still promised to free me. Ginichi-san is still kind." Senko stepped in, resting her forehead against his collar. "Won't you please free me from my mind?"

His jacket is thick, his arms are warm, and they curl around her small frame slowly, gently.

"Yes." _I will take you away, somewhere warm and kind and safe. I will coax you from your solitude cage, from your mind, and you will be free_. Cold, cold lips push silently against the top of her head. "Yes. I promise."


	2. 22, barging in

**Title:** barging in  
**Series: **Kyouran Kazoku Nikki  
**Theme no.:** 22. potentiality knocks on the door of my heart  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Ginka/Chika  
**Rating:** T

"Kyaa!" Ginka jumped and Chika stared. She stared hard. "Ch-Chika-chan, please!" The blond blushed girlishly, crossing his arms over his chest as if he had something to shield from view up _there_. Which wasn't the case at all, since she was looking _down_ there. A tense air filled the silent bathroom and, seconds later, Chika snapped.

"A-HA! See, Ginichi-san?!" Without thinking, she pointed a violet nail at his lower attributes. "All man! You can't run from something like..." Click. "Oh. Oh. Oh!" Jumping a bit herself, the former Himemiya's face erupted in red and she retreated, pulling the door closed with a small bang. "S-sorry," she called from the other side of the bathroom door. Her voice was muffled and flustered and awfully cute as she attempted to explain her situation. "I really didn't mean to! I was just looking for some... you were so quiet... you should have turned the shower on or something... how embarrassing!"

Ginka didn't reply, and heard a very faint sigh before his persuer retreated.

Stepping into the shower, a red tint still staining his cheeks, Ginka sighed himself. "Aiyaaa, Chika-chan, you surprised me." Turning the water on hot, he ran lithe fingers through short blonde spikes that flatened under the water pressure. _You shouldn't barge into rooms without knocking. You almost gave me a heart attack_. Another sigh. At least she hadn't made as much of a deal about it as Kyouka would have.

Still, it was flustering, seeing as it was _Chika_. If it had been one of the guys, he could have giggled his way out of awkwardness, and if it were Yuka.. well, Yuka would have knocked, no question about it. But it was Chika. He considered himself lucky that he hadn't been immediately cuffed to the handle in the shower and... and...

**_Blush_**.

Oh my! Ginka shook his head fiercely. He definitely didn't like that thought. He definitely wasn't interested in Chika. He definitely didn't feel oddly excited at the prospect of his buxom admirer with him in the shower, him completely submissive to all of the vigorous, passionate administrations she might have... administered to his chained form. Definitely not.

"Gnn." Ginka leaned against the side of the shower with his forearm and stared at the shower head through the mist. "Aiyaa," he exhaled, scrubbing the unclean thoughts from his body with a luffa. How befuddling. He really never thought about girls this way. And definitely not girls residing in his household. Not anymore, and certainly not Chika.

_This is so confusing. Couldn't you have knocked before barging into my heart?... And my libido?_


	3. 48, not stop, just pause

**Title:** not stop. just _pause_.  
**Series: **Kyouran Kazoku Nikki  
**Theme no.:** 48.You have set me among those who are defeated.  
I know it is not for me to win, nor to leave the game  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Ginka(Ginichi)/Chika(Senko)  
**Rating:** K

* * *

Himemiya Senko cries hot tears when he tells her that he will be leaving. With a single hand, he wipes away her tears, and kneels down beside her behind a thriving rose bush. She isn't pushed away or hit or yelled at when she wraps thin, bruised, velvet-encased arms around his waist, clinging desperately. Salty drips of emotion fell onto perfectly green grass. Spring was such a sadistic time of year.

"Senko-chan." His voice swept over her and she shut her eyes. She would capture every tone in that voice. It would be all she would have for the seemingly long, empty road ahead of her. "I promise you that I'll return. I'll save you." He planted a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "You have my word."

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and nods. "Yes."

- -

He walks without a backward glance through the front gate with his father. She watches through the thick glass window on the third floor. Lessons are commencing, even in his absence. Sensei snapped at her, slapping his ruler on her desk as though her sanctuary (_stepping into the black car, rolling away, further, further, until completely out of sight_) would never come back to shelter her; fold her under his protective wings; tell her tales of fairy-tail places, just blocks away, and so out of reach. But that was silly. Because he promised her. Ginichi-san never lied.

Himemiya Senko doesn't cry at all when he walks out the gate with his father. He had rid her of her tears with a hand and whispered promises. All of her tears were gone. Her solitude was not. But this was unimportant. She knew he would come for her again, and with the thought, turned her eyes back to Sensei.

She could save her love until Ginichi-san was back. The feeling inside of her was like a rose; beautiful, comforting, and well-protected by thorns. She could hide it. Preserve it. And when he was back, she could pursue its depth. Its potential. _I can wait_.

Himemiya Senko would win the battle of time.


	4. 27, a trick of the mind

**Title:** a trick of the mind  
**Series: **Kyouran Kazoku Nikki  
**Theme no.:** 27. with us your hocus-pocus play  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Ginka/Chika  
**Rating: **K

* * *

For all the bondage she advocates, Midarezaki Chika does not like to be touched. All of her memories involving physical human contact have been scarring. She's been beaten up, hit upon, smashed, bashed, nicked, kicked. A threat wasn't a threat; it was a promise. For all the dreams she's ever had involving the object of her affection, none of them have featured either in one another's arms.

She's simply not ready.

Every morning, before school, he stands at the door, giving farewells to Yuuka (school), Hyouka, and Teika (bodyguards). She is always last to leave, in a mad dash to catch the train, and barely catches it each time, but she doesn't care. She likes to see him like this-- playful with Yuuka, teasing with the other brothers. She loves the air of family about him. (_She loves everything about him_.) Every morning, as she skitters out the door, he gives her a smile and a wave. "Do well today, Chika-chan!" Every morning, it is the same routine.

Every morning, it is a nail-biting affair to try to make herself do more than wave back.

She wants very badly to give him a hug like Yuuka does, or be able to jump on his bed every morning excitedly like Neko-san does. She wants to put a hand on his shoulder like Ouka, and to be able to rest comfortably against him like Teika. But all she has been able to achieve is a chain's length between them at all times. She has done well to let anyone get so close.

Still, she is unsatisfied. Her pathetic excuses of past should have passed by now. _(Oi, Neko-san, what are you doing, acting as my conscience?)_ Each morning, she plans fervently to catch him on her way out, and then, at the last moment, makes excuses to herself. Reasons why she shouldn't touch him. She could be late for the train. He might push her away. Neko-san might see and tease him mercilessly while she was away.

But this morning... this morning is different. Her resolve has been set since last night, and she is heading for the door five minutes earlier than usual to avoid any and all excuses. She's first in line... in fact... there is no line. Yuuka was helping Teika brush his teeth upstairs, and Hyouka was watching it with interest. Still, five minutes ahead of schedule, he was still at the door. Smiling. Hand up, ready to wave her off. "You're early, Chika-chan! Do well to--"

Jaw clenched, without reserve, without thought, Chika unabashedly closed her arms around his waist in a rusty embrace. Before he can react, she is out the door and halfway down the walk, sprinting on legs that gave the impression that the last train all day would leave in less than a minute.

Midarezaki Chika (formerly Himemiya Senko) does not like to be touched. Never has. However, maybe, an awkward step at a time, she can learn to properly embrace the man she so desires.

The steps taken, fortunately, won't be as hasty as the ones she was currently running. (However, she suspects that they will still make her heart race with this furious exertion.)


	5. 13, cursed in the worst way

**Title:** cursed in the worst way  
**Series: **Kyouran Kazoku Nikki  
**Theme no.:** 13. Oh! Oh! Malediction!  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Ginka/Chika  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** Based after episode 14.

"All right, Ginichi-san." Chika smiled wickedly down at her stirring victim. "Don't think I didn't take note of that 'sister' comment the other night. What a horrible thing to say to an emotional girl. You'll have to be punished."

Ginka snapped to consciousness, and attempted to bolt, only to find his hands tied quite expertly to the bedpost. He cried. "Eeeiyaa, Chika-chan! You're thinking naughty, naughty thoughts, aren't you?"

"Not at all," she said in a matter-of-fact voice. "You're just to go one week without looking at any men."

Ginka's heart stopped.

"NO, CHIKA-CHAN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He wriggled furiously against his rope bondage, tears pouring dramatically from his eyes. "My job! What about my job?!"

"I've contacted Dorinda-san. She understands," Chika replied cooly, seating herself on the edge of his bed. "Now... your re-education is commencing."

"NOOOO!"

--

**Forgive me for its briefness. I'm extremely pressed for time and computer access.**


	6. 30, never touched at all

**Title:** never touched at all  
**Series: **Kyouran Kazoku Nikki  
**Theme no.:** 30. Touched by a thousand invasions, and still forever an island.  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Ginka/Chika  
**Rating:** K

It could only be Ginichi. He knew this. She knew he knew. Only Ginichi was welcome to touch her. Only Ginichi was allowed to place his fingers upon her body-- only him. If anyone else were to make such contact, Chika was certain (so certain) that she could not take it.

More abuse-- more violations-- more pain. These things came with all the touching she'd been exposed to in her life. If not for Ginichi-san, she would not know love or compassion or happiness. She would not know the warmth of a smile, or the pure heat of affection. He who opened these doors was the only one allowed to fully step inside her world.

She would begin to look up to Neko-san. She would dote on Yuuka. She would brush Teika's fur, rub scuffs out of Hyouka's armor, and wash Gekka's tank. She would talk with Ouka. But she would know her boundaries. Know them and follow them accordingly. But not with Ginichi-san.

The only one completely open to come into her-- to do with her what he pleased-- did not want her. This thought brought about desolate feelings, and so she fervently shut them out, taking time that could have been wasted on the past, and making use of the present.

She wanted no one else. And it was not fair that Ginichi-san didn't see. Chika hated the feeling… that terrible irking feeling that pinched at her heart, whispering coldly that _Ginichi-san would never love her, her chances were gone, and it was her fault, her fault, because she didn't try hard enough…_ and so, she tried harder.

Chika had found family with Ginichi-san. He had made a home for her. He had watched over her and protected her and held her hand, and yet, he did not love her.

Midarezaki Chika didn't want to remain the island that the concealed Himemiya Senko was fated to be. She wondered… she wondered if Ginichi-san knew that he could still fulfill his promise to her.


	7. 2, nightcappers

**Title:** nightcappers  
**Series: **Kyouran Kazoku Nikki  
**Theme no.:** 2. Let x be the value of he who lies beside me.  
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Ginka/Chika  
**Rating:** K  
**Note:** I'm sorry for taking a break in September. I'm awful, but I had to take it. This just means I'll have an extra month in '09!

* * *

_One day, you'll be ready. _

This is the last coherant thought in her head before she drifts to sleep, begins swimming in the vast sea of unconsciousness. It's much to late for open eyes, much to early to be roused from sleep, so she had crept into his room and pulled away his silly purple nightcap, resting on the floor, just content to gaze. Ginichi-san looked so handsome while he slept. The sound of his even breathing slowly lulled her, and soon, she too fell prey to the Sand Man's seductive charms.

For the thousandth time that week, Chika dreamt of Ginichi-san.

--

For the first time that week, Ginka didn't dream of Chika.

She was the tormentor of his nighttime thoughts, and he was pleased that, at least for these eight hours, he could be free of her sadistic nature. Chika-chan tortured him night and day, and pure affectionate terror drove him to keep wary of her, even during sleep. This night, all that infiltrated his unconscious thought process was the cutie that had visited the club earlier that day. And, to be honest, it was... odd. In his dream, as he and Handsome flirted back and forth, he could not feel murderous intent prickling his spine. He glanced around continuously. Handsome, at the point of dejection, promptly turned into a flower pot.

She wasn't there. Not at all. Chika wasn't around the corner with a whip, or under the bar with a pair of handcuffs and a rope. She never walked through the door, or yelled at him to be more manly, and she never once glared at him when he rode a whale back home and leapt into Outo-sama's loving arms.

Ginka wasn't a masochist, but, without her constant need for torturing him... he was lonely.

But that was all. He didn't love her, or anything. It wasn't like that. He told her time and time again that it wasn't like that. He liked men, no matter how much she said otherwise. Honest. He knew that one day, she would realize it-- would acknowledge it-- and the torment would stop. She wouldn't beat him anymore. She wouldn't need him anymore. She'd find someone else. Another guy.

_One day, that won't bother me._

This was Ginka's second-to-last incoherant thought before he awoke to find Chika in what must have been a terribly uncomfortable position, leaning over his bedsite with only his night hat for a pillow.

The last was, _Oh my, Yuuka-chan, your hands have turned into cotton balls!_


End file.
